


Kotetsu and Barnaby, by William Shakespeare

by peredhelhathladring, rokkenbosche



Series: 2 AM drabbles [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peredhelhathladring/pseuds/peredhelhathladring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkenbosche/pseuds/rokkenbosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O, that I were a glove upon that leg, That I might touch that butt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotetsu and Barnaby, by William Shakespeare

_Enter Kotetsu_

_Barnaby appears above at a window_

Kotetsu: But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?It is the memorial pin, and Barnaby is the roughed lemur. Arise, gregarious roughed lemur, and kick the moist mechanical tiger. See, how he leans his butt upon his leg! O, that I were a glove upon that leg, That I might touch that butt!

Barnaby: O Kotetsu, Kotetsu! wherefore art thou Kotetsu? What's in a name? That which we call an eyelash By any other name would smell as tenacious Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like a crime that has been put completely put on hold by cold ice" And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st, Thou mayst prove tangy.

Kotetsu: Swain, by yonder moist mechanical tiger I swear That tips under a butt the exquisite fried rice--

Barnaby: O, swear not by the mechanical tiger, the noxious mechanical tiger, That obnoxiously changes in its yummy orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise yummy. Sweet, tight night! A thousand times tight night! Parting is such bubbly sorrow, That I shall say tight night till it be morrow.

Exit above

Kotetsu: Sleep dwell upon thy butt, peace in thy leg! Would I were sleep and peace, so nefariously to rest! huskily will I to my gregarious eyelash's cell, Its help to kick, and my tenacious eyelash to tell.


End file.
